


【NM|代发】妳看看妳

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Near/Female Mello
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 性转梅洛、性转玛特注意！作者 @乌克兰骚鸡代发。





	【NM|代发】妳看看妳

**Author's Note:**

> 性转梅洛、性转玛特注意！  
> 作者 @乌克兰骚鸡   
> 代发。

梅洛真是受夠他的丈夫了！那個男人整天玩著他的手指模型，對它們的關注好像比自己還多，寧可看著他食指上梅洛的小型人偶也不跟回家的自己的打聲招呼，和他抱怨居然說什麼我知道你回來就好真是他媽氣死人！不喜歡出門除非梅洛特別想要去某個地方即使出門了也常常不知道在幹麻感覺沒有高興的樣子梅洛覺得養一隻寵物還比他會回應自己，衣服除了正式必要西裝外只有一個款式就是那件該死的白襯衫和牛仔褲，還有梅洛幫他買的另外幾件特別款的襯衫和外套另一件就是她已經看到膩的白色睡衣套裝，那個男人該死的熱愛那套睡衣好像有某種情節對於一陳不變的事物似乎情有獨鍾，有個私人房間擺放著由樂高堆建起來的英國各個城市模型，還有用塔羅牌疊起的大笨鐘和用骰子組成的倫敦鐵橋，一開始梅洛覺得厲害嘆為觀止但現在她走進這個空間只覺得有些窒息鬱悶。是個生活殘廢所以請了固定的傭人定時來打掃整理家居煮煮飯什麼的畢竟她梅洛可不要做那些像個女僕一樣的工作，除了偶爾心情好她會像著貴婦一樣和網路影片裡學著做做飯然後給自己的好友炫耀一番她梅洛的多才多藝，那個男人有時後會用有點驚訝的眼光看著她做飯好像她梅洛並不具備賢妻的任何一項功能這讓梅洛覺得非常的不爽，這個植物型老公的職業是個私人偵探而梅洛是他的助手，她真的不明白在自己之前他是怎麼活著的依梅洛推測應該花錢僱用保姆司機傭人什麼的，沒錯這個男人很有錢大概這是現實的梅洛第一個想到的最大優點，梅洛本來只是拿著豐厚的薪水工作幫他補足無法親自到案件有關的地點或者接觸嫌疑人之類的，她也沒想到後來就成為他生活中的一部份，尼亞的話不多，大部分是梅洛提起然後他回答，他們聊天內容也多半是和案件有關，尼亞講話通常是不看人的逕自沉浸在自己的世界中但對周遭的一切又觀察入微，梅洛注意到這個男人從一開始頭也不抬的跟自己說話直到後來有時會在梅洛講話時盯著自己看，或者莫名其妙的突然轉頭想說些什麼但隨即又讓話題繞回了案件上，她有幾次情人節和聖誕節是跟他過的，那時她剛好沒有男友父母則是回基輔探親而她選擇留在倫敦協助他辦案，梅洛確實不討厭他畢竟尼亞長得滿帥的藍色的眼睛專注盯著妳時大概可以騙騙情竇初開的小女孩之類的但對少女時就深入過模特界見過各類無數帥哥的梅洛來說也僅僅是”英俊”。雖然那個男人看起來禁欲的模樣可能會讓女人覺得性感但後來在和梅洛做愛時證實了尼亞只是不擅於做出情感上的肢體語言表達，他的腦袋裡可能是妳想不到的暗潮洶湧。梅洛有次發現了尼亞遺漏的意外線索是被法醫鑑定為自殺的財團千金生前走失的寵物貓，被還懷有戒心時的主人用刺青的方式在肚皮上刻上兇手掌心的胎記，兇手用不知什麼的誘導手段讓被害者真的是自行上吊接著挖出了背後一個由學術界某位知名人士所創建的可怕又極其低調的洗腦邪教團體解救了許多本來有為的青少年。那次梅洛可有成就感了向瑪緹炫耀了好幾天直到對方聽到煩為止，當梅洛洋洋得意的買了一大堆巧克力和貴死人的酒來到尼亞的辦公室兼住宅慶祝，並且得意忘形的命令那個男人要給她加薪時尼亞露出了梅洛從沒見過笑容，不是那種狡猾的冷笑，也不是計謀得逞時的壞笑，是一種讓梅洛感到有些溫暖的微笑，並且他的手指在捲完自己的銀髮後捲上了梅洛漂亮柔順的麥浪金然後替她梳順了劉海，梅洛覺得她那時一定有臉紅不然尼亞不會笑得那麼爽也許就在那時梅洛才是真正的有心動的感覺。後來不知是否是梅洛的錯覺那個男人經常用許多以前不曾出現過的理由把梅洛留在自己身邊多一些時間，並且觀察她的次數變多了，雖然不是直接盯著妳看但梅洛就是能感覺到她被某個人注視著。有一次梅洛帶著惡作劇的心理故意在整理案卷時勾住對面尼亞在沙發上垂下來的ㄧ隻腳，並調皮的來回磨蹭看那個人的反應尼亞手上靠著平衡疊起來的撲克牌因為受到外力倒了下來，他並沒有生氣然後那個男人轉頭用一種讓平靜得讓梅洛有些壓迫的目光看著她，她試圖在那雙酷藍的眼睛裡尋找些什麼，她也許有看到那麼一絲朦朧的慾望，也許只是她想得太多了....他又開始捲著那頭銀髮目不轉睛的盯著她...然後露出有點邪邪的壞笑，喂...那平常是老娘的表情吧..  
「....梅洛，請繼續吧？」

在梅洛還沒思考什麼時她的身體已經行動起來她大膽地跨過大理石桌坐在尼亞前方的桌緣，由上而下低頭看著那個男人，她晃動著她修長的雙腿然後一邊脫下了緊身的貼身皮褲，冬天的低溫讓她在裡面還穿了件透膚黑絲襪，而在性感的三角地帶隱約露出酒紅色的蕾絲內褲，梅洛挑逗性用腳尖蹭上了尼亞的膝蓋和大腿然後慢慢地加重力道來到那個男人的性器部位，她不急不緩的輕踩著尼亞的那裡用絲襪包覆著的腳尖輕輕畫圈...用腳掌慢慢地來回揉按...  
很快梅洛就感覺到尼亞興奮地硬了他發出一聲低沉的嘆息將頭往後仰，梅洛能看見他性感的喉結上下擺動，雙手輕鬆的放在椅子的扶手上享受著她的雙足磨蹭睡褲帶給他的快感...  
「喂，老娘腳很酸啊...憑什麼只有你享受...」  
終於尼亞開始撫摸著梅洛的雙腳，用修長的手指沿著足腕開始往上延伸，當他觸摸到梅洛的大腿內側時她微微地把雙腳張開讓那個男人更好的行動，尼亞緩慢不失力道的愛撫著梅洛性感的三角地帶沿著誘人輪廓描繪，當尼亞弄破她大腿的絲襪時梅洛感覺自己濕了有點挫敗她又不是沒經驗的少女...她不想輸給眼前這個男人為什麼不是他先比自己興奮？尼亞的手指靈活地觸摸著她的陰部察覺梅洛已經濕了他只微笑的更深然後開始像是擺弄他的玩具一樣撫著那條隔著薄絲的縫戳著微濕的布料，那個銀髮男人像是在觀察什麼犯罪線索一樣認真的看著，梅洛簡直要不耐煩了！她擺動著雙腳踢了尼亞的腰部，他終於把她的內褲的給脫了下來將手指探入梅洛的充滿性誘惑的區域，那个男人的手指寻找着让她发骚的点，空气中响着色情的咕揪水声妈的她又更湿了，像是迫不及待般梅洛领着尼亚的一只手来到自己胸前的拉炼拉下它露出性感的胸罩，接着更直接她直接跨坐在尼亚的腿上让他的勃起就这样抵住自己的湿濡的穴口，银发男人一边亲吻着她的胸部用舌头在敏感的粉色乳头打转让梅洛像只小猫一样发出细微美妙的呻吟，一边解开牛仔裤的裤带掏出等等要插入她的老二，妈的真是兴奋极了梅洛承认她现在极度渴望被这个男人插入，尼亚扺在她的穴口磨蹭着这让梅洛极度不高兴于是她就直接一口气的将老二坐到底老娘就是这么没耐性你耐我何！两人同时发出叹息尼亚终于抓住梅洛的充满弹性的翘臀开始激烈的上下动起来...梅洛勾住尼亚的脖子让他时不时靠在自己丰满的乳房上吸允，她的手指插进那头银色卷发里缠绕着淫荡的叫着尼亚的名字，当尼亚射在她的身体里时梅洛也达到高潮靠在他的肩膀上喘息然后两人开始亲密的接吻..  
「尼亚...唔嗯...我还想跟你做爱....」  
梅洛被腾空抱起，她维持着被插入的姿势环抱尼亚的颈脖被他抱到了床上，那个男人没有让他失望，梅洛在卧室又高潮了三次，她像只发情的母猫般在尼亚身下热情的摆动腰肢双脚勾着他的腰要他更深入的插自己，梅洛保证这次做爱是自己叫的最荡妇的一次，她看见尼亚冰蓝的眼睛里闪着男人才会有的欲望那样原始的毫不遮掩的性欲，在梅洛觉得自己已经被干到神智不清淫乱的喊着要帮尼亚生宝宝时，尼亚抬起她修长的双腿架在自己肩上几乎把梅洛整个人给翻过去狠狠地撞击她的G点，梅洛尖叫着带着自己察觉不到的哭音发出了自己都害羞的叫床声她都不知道原来她还能发出这种声音——这种出现在色情片里女优高潮时坏掉的淫叫。不过梅洛是真实的高潮了她的腿在尼亚的肩上颤抖，尼亚压低身体将脸近得能吐息在梅洛的脸颊上，他充满情欲的观察着她一丝一毫也不放过梅洛的任何反应，梅洛发出呜咽的呻吟擦着黑色指甲油的爪子抓住尼亚的手臂像猫一样刮着，两人能感受到彼此吐出的喘息，梅洛的身体仍颤抖着金色的睫毛颤动眨着不知为何流下的生理性的泪水，绿色的猫眼朦胧了起来....  
「梅洛，我从来没有见过如此可爱的妳...」

「尼亚..唔嗯我.....那个...」

「....宝贝，什么？」

「生宝宝什么的...开玩笑的...唔嗯」

「来不及了，梅洛。说不定已经授孕了呢」  
尼亚朝她坏坏的笑着，一把抱起她去浴室清理，梅洛像只章鱼一样缠绕在尼亚的身上享受这个平常冷酷的男人因她而充满温暖怀抱，她不会说他们在浴室又来了几次还是自己主动的梅洛觉得自己根本骚透了。  
这样的办公室恋情断断续续的持续着，她一開始觉得变成尼亚的女友并没有多少好处，對尼亞來說一起享受破案的樂趣這就是”約會”，喜歡梅洛出其不意和积极的行动力帶给他新鲜感与惊喜，他说她需要她，而梅洛也需要尼亚作为她背后稳固的靠山，那样冷静又可靠的男人。尼亚天生就适合做一个侦探并且以解开有趣复杂的谜题为生活的一切，但梅洛呢？她对那些困难的谜题是真的有浓厚的兴趣吗？或许仅仅是她有能力去解决并且她喜欢自我表现获得成就感的一种方式她并不热爱它们有时甚至觉得烦躁，梅洛心底很明白她和尼亚是完全不一样的人，她无法像他那样对其他事情不感兴趣封闭在自己的精神城堡里，他们之间确实有着性吸引力激起的荷尔蒙火花有着那种爱上对方的感觉，梅洛渴望尼亚的陪伴、呵护、关心，就像一般恋爱的女人一样，而尼亚也喜欢梅洛对他的依赖和主动，看起来完好的交往关系其实在梅洛的心中有着许多不安与裂痕，要是哪天她感到累了不再对案件如此积极行动尼亚是否就对她失去兴趣，她可能就变成了一个普通的女人在那双冷酷的蓝眼睛里魅力不再，她不是真正的天才...她表现得优异只是努力想证明自己可以不输给尼亚想要获得她该有的认可，她想要他觉得她是独一无二的存在....尼亚冷酷的性格有时也让梅洛受伤觉得自己不被重视，只是他的一颗棋子一个解谜道具甚至为了结果是可以暂时被舍弃的对象。这些都在梅洛的心中像是一根根的针一样刺着触碰到就觉得害怕和不甘心，为什么她要受这种委屈?因为她爱他吗？那难道他不爱她吗...梅洛从来不认为她是个會想这种爱来爱去问题的人这让她觉得自己庸俗，但说不定她的本质就是庸俗的人她爱钱爱虚荣爱炫耀所有一切庸俗的事物她都不排除，她不能够像尼亚那样不食人间烟火...跟尼亚在一起...有时快乐...有时很累...凡事都是一体两面的，有时后看见玛缇找的新男朋友在她面前秀恩爱一起彻夜打游戏一起大笑一起参加电玩展览扮成小丑和小丑女什么的梅洛就会觉得她为何不找一个正常点的男人享受这样普通的恋情，无奈的是她就是被尼亚如此的与众不同，那样聪明、冷酷、特立独行甚至是无情的特质所吸引，这种无解的矛盾在梅洛心中一直存在着，她被这个冰人所冻伤的心脏只有在尼亚朝她露出对其他人不可能会有的温柔微笑时才会稍微溶解。 梅洛不是小孩子了她明白凡事要得到什么就必需付出忍受什么，她要得到那个冰人的爱就必需承受这些...没什么大不了的..她可不是需要男人捧在怀里安慰哄骗的小女孩。  
再幾次默契的合作破案後那個銀髮男人就突然在一家六口半夜被兇手割喉的凶宅裡跟她求婚，尼亞突然在她面前跪了下來並從他灰色的西裝外套裡拿出一個黑色小盒子將它打開，裡面是梅洛從沒見過簡直是這個世界上最美的綠鑽石戒指，從中心由深到淺的橄欖至碧綠散發著神秘的光芒，尼亞說這是他特別訂製的配上她高貴的祖母綠眼睛再適合不過，奢華美麗的綠寶石鑲在純銀的指環上還刻著Dear Mello—— 噢老天啊！一定很貴得要死。 沒錯這是梅洛作為輕微拜金女閃過第一個想法。她承認她喜歡美麗昂貴的東西，是的，鑽戒！沒有女人不愛貴得作夢都會笑的鑽戒！什麼不看重物質樸實清淡勤儉的女人那他媽的都只是在自欺欺人罷了事實上就是沒能力的窮人安慰自己的話！她愛那些貴的要死的黑毛外套手感摸著讓她的愉快，她愛那些超級不親民的時尚緊身衣物能給讓她梅洛性感火辣的小蠻腰透透氣吸引無數的目光，她愛閃耀著美麗光澤的黑曜石十字架或紅耳鑽戴在她的脖頸和耳垂並且散發著老娘就是貴死人的婊氣，她的靴子喜歡STUART WEITZMAN，還有他媽的亮晶晶美得要死的鑽戒！

「梅洛，願意做我的妻子嗎？」

那時她注意戒指比注意尼亞藍色眼睛中的那股愛意與堅定還多，等梅洛發現時她已經答應尼亞並被那個男人戴上所謂的婚戒了，尼亞用幾乎感激的眼神親吻她戴著綠寶石的左手無名指，然後非常難得的在一群警官和調查員的歡呼聲中低頭和她法式熱吻，梅洛打賭這是尼亞他這輩子做過最浪漫的事！她沒想過這個拿謎題當養分的尼亞竟也能有如此浪漫的時刻！  
但現在呢？梅洛在成為他的妻子5年後感到了枯燥，當初那些激情到哪去了？梅洛有時問問自己是否太貪心因為她早就知道那個男人不擅於表達有關於愛的情感。他似乎天生就為了解開謎題而誕生，那樣理性、不食人間煙火的男人，梅洛明白在接受他的同時也必需接受他的自私與冷漠。  
她仍然幫助他在偵探上的工作，梅洛的熱情與魅力讓尼亞身邊接觸的少數警官探員和線人都知道這個年輕有為的天才偵探有個聰明性感又火辣的妻子。儘管梅洛的能力也是受到肯定但她內心有某種東西在替她感到不甘心，也不知道為什麼的煩躁，她用尼亞的卡刷了一輛義大利跑車讓自己在歐洲兜兜風，順便來拜訪她的朋友瑪緹，瑪緹是個和梅洛很合得來的愛爾蘭紅髮女孩，她是個專門開發各種熱門遊戲的遊戲設計師，喜歡戴著護目鏡工作，常常在家只穿那件已經起毛球斑馬上衣搭配下半身老女人內褲，抽著煙然後看著電腦螢幕有時感動有時大笑有時生氣像個神經一樣。瑪緹最近在開發一款懸疑的冒險VR遊戲，而梅洛只花十幾分鐘就知道她的好友接下來要怎麼設計劇情了，兇手就是玩家自己，在調查的過程中逐漸恢復記憶並且殺掉追查玩家的人，多麼老套。 「嘿，梅洛，我敢打賭這遊戲一定會大賣好嗎？普通人可沒妳這樣機靈一下就發現了，而且裡面有個女綁架犯就是以妳為原型的啊哈哈哈哈哈哎唷好痛！」

「似乎在妳眼裡我好像只能當壞人角色是吧？上次那個LABB殺人事件的更新，不要以為我不知道兇手Beyond旁邊的有個金髮助手婊子就是我。」

「呃、哈哈哈...妳有發現啊？我是覺得梅洛妳的眼神真的很適合當壞女人，有沒有看過Kill Bill?戴著一隻眼罩的設定也很適合妳然後穿著Bruce Lee的黃色緊身衣...」  
「妳該死的不要整天幻想我行嗎？妳也可以當個紅髮女巫啊，瑪緹。做個中世紀獵巫題材的遊戲，妳就當那個半夜到處偷男人精液最後被村民抓到燒死的紅髮婊子。」

「嗚噢....好题材。对了梅洛，我这几天刚好有空闲，暫時忘記妳老公跟我去享受享受如何?」  
「嗑...不用了....」  
「怎麼啦？結婚了就變乖乖牌梅洛？這可不像妳啊，還記得我們以前比賽一個晚上誰能被男人請最多酒嗎？我這個家裡蹲永遠輸給妳這支交際花我明明也很美」

「嘿，這是當然的好不？妳好幾天不換內衣，衣服也只有那幾件條紋從後面看妳屁股還能見到衛生棉痕跡哪個男人有性慾啊即使妳臉蛋不錯！」  
「我就是不習慣棉條...這不是重點好嗎？！梅洛我難得有想出遠門的慾望妳就陪我嘛，我把我的VR眼鏡借妳」

「我才不喜歡玩那個。巧克力還比較好最好是michel cluizel品牌的..」

「喂喂那種昂貴的東西請妳有錢的偵探老公買給你好嗎？從妳結婚開始我們就沒什麼像以前那樣玩了吧，妳根本是有了男人就忘了閨蜜，也是啦，有那種完美老公是我也會想膩在他身邊啦，性福的梅洛。」

「沒妳想像的那麼好，瑪緹，當妳臨時假扮成某個女快遞員綁架涉案主播時沒想到她身上有槍，在驚險的只打到我的香奈兒”永遠的鑽石”包後我把她就是幕後第二兇手的決定證據傳給尼亞，結果他第一個問的不是我的安危”親親梅洛寶貝你有沒有怎樣”，而是問那個該死的女人手機有沒有主要兇手傳來的提示訊息，妳知道我當時心都涼了嗎？！老娘可是差點被槍擊啊！」

「真冷酷啊。不過我以為妳就是喜歡這種冷酷的男人？尼亞後來有對妳”親親梅洛寶貝妳有沒有怎樣”嗎？」

「只是问我有没有受伤罢了，该死...」

「梅洛，妳還記得妳以前誤入歧途在地下組織販賣黃金時被攻堅，在一群警察包圍下從槍林彈雨中逃出嗎？我不知道妳到底用了什麼方法，但是從那時候起我就覺得妳他媽的不是個簡單的女人。」  
玛缇又抽了一根烟，穿上了有碎花图案的条纹裙子。  
「结婚让妳改变真大，黑豹都变成小猫咪了。」

「.........老娘都忘了我以前这么厉害，玛缇，我们出门吧...我心里现在怪难受的。」

用简讯和尼亚请假后她和玛缇来到南法的城市，梅洛立刻在当地买了Richard Mille的女款手表，玛缇用一种妳跟我是不同世界的生物眼光看着她，毕竟她的好友全身上下最值钱的东西大概就是她的手机里等级超高的游戏帐号。她们去了玛缇前男友开的酒吧，梅洛不知道这个喜欢电玩的邋遢女人是如何把到风趣又英俊的年轻酒吧老板的，看起来他们分手后还维持着她不能理解的友善关系多半是床伴大部分男人都不介意跟前女友有肉体上关系的维持—只要他们的现任女友不介意或者不知情的话。  
尼亚没有回覆她所以她就当他默认了。梅洛心理又开始不平衡起来，他就不会问问自己要去法国干嘛吗？那个男人其实不在意是吗？或许此刻正在迭着那该死的扑克牌然后把她完全忘了。玛缇在前男友走後又跟一些帥哥搭話聊得開心並且和其中一個交換了聯絡方式。  
「瑪緹，妳的魅力有進步啊，其實我覺得妳應該選那個褐色頭髮的義大利人才對，他是在跟妳搭訕時唯一沒有露出我想干妳眼神的人，呃當然，如果妳的目的就是這個的話當我沒說。」  
「嘿，我也是要有点好感才能疯狂做爱好吗？妳干嘛老是把我想成这么淫荡啊，我选那个高个拉丁人是因为我们玩一样的游戏聊得来」  
「然后你们独处时他就会想要玩妳的奶子了，玛缇，妳很欲求不满吧，你选他是因为他肌肉最大是妳的菜」  
梅洛讪笑着捏着玛缇的脸蛋然后把她端来的三杯甜酒通通喝完。  
「至少我不像妳一样喜欢怪胎。梅洛，妳该不会很久没滋润了吧....我从刚刚就觉得妳愁容满面像个深宫怨妇。」  
「妳才深宫怨妇！老娘也有和尼亚疯狂做爱好吗？妳才是..」  
「嘿梅洛...我看見一個有趣的人了...快看」

「是芭蒂斯—!他坐在妳的右後方角落」

「芭蒂斯...?那不是妳電玩遊戲裡面的人物  
嗎」  
梅洛轉頭看見一個黑色頭髮臉色蒼白的男人，穿著白色t-shirt和藍牛仔褲，雙腳抬到椅子上正用怪異的姿勢也望著梅洛這裡。  
確實是瑪緹破案遊戲裡的兇手Beyond就好像游戏里走出来的，那傢伙是在cosplay?

「沒錯，並且我告訴妳，Beyond•Birthday是真正存在這個世界的人，我遊戲中的兇手Beyond就是以他為原型的，沒想到他剛好也在這，會不會太巧了」  
「....很有狂野不羈的天才感覺，我們要去跟他打招呼嗎？」  
倒是Beyond自己過來了，他駝著背拿著michel cluizel牌的巧克力來到她們面前。  
「瑪緹，和瑪緹的朋友，女士們，晚上好，來點巧克力吧。」  
「芭蒂斯，出來旅遊嗎？這是梅洛。」  
「呃、你好，然後我當然要巧克力，你真有品味，我可喜歡這牌了」  
「不客氣，梅洛。」  
真人Beyoud是和瑪緹在电竞比赛认识的，玛缇说他是她认识的人当中最多才多艺的家伙，是有些古怪，不太与人接触，但本来有些网路或游戏沈瘾者就是比较内向怪异的性格，玛缇说那款LABB事件游戏补丁有很多都是Beyond本人的主意，包括游戏里他旁边长得像梅洛的金发助手女角色。他说看见她载着玛缇在重机上的合照后，就觉得黑色紧身衣特务形象非常适合她。  
Beyond轻松的坐下正确来说是蹲在沙发椅上，他和玛缇随意的打几句招呼后，梅洛发现他的目光好像在观察自己....噢当然的，她总是吸引大众尤其是异性的目光....不过这个男人的目光，又不太像是那种平常异性打量自己的眼神，没有欣赏与企图，也没有欲望，梅洛也说不上来是什么....玛缇和Beyond聊天时开心的大笑，这个男人并没有透露自己太多近况，多半是顺着玛缇的话接下去并找到红发女郎独特的笑点，Beyond讲话的语气和尼亚有些像，听不出他真实的情绪。  
「两位来放松吗？」  
「没错~我顺便带着这位婚姻有些触礁金发美女来透透气，整天在怪胎身边會疯掉的吧哈哈哈—」  
「难道不是妳自己想要男人吗？嘿唷，前面的英伦帅哥Beyond，怎么样？要不要跟我们家的玛缇约会看看，虽然她有时后打扮跟个大婶一样，沉迷游戏，私生活有些淫乱，还會抽烟，不过确实是个漂亮的红发姑娘，胸也满大的。」  
「不不，我不是玛缇喜欢的类型。她喜欢肌肉大身材健美型的，对我的兴趣仅止于工作上意见的帮助。」  
「嗯，我相信。并且我猜她很多比较好玩的游戏你都提供不少意见。」  
「什么啊....是在说我的主意很无聊吗...」  
「难道不是吗？」  
玛缇翻了个白眼换话题。  
「Beyond你为什么也到法国？我还以为你跟我一样不喜欢出门。」

「其实呢，是因为我的兄弟被杀害了，我来处理他的后事。」Beyond平静的说出

梅洛和玛缇一惊，芭蒂斯说他的双胞胎哥哥一个月前在自己的小村别墅中被人捆绑着焚烧而死，尸体已经无法辨认身份了，但芭蒂斯表示知道那具嚴重駝背的屍體就是他哥哥。他的哥哥唯一的亲人只有他，他们彼此相依为命，是芭蒂斯报的警。  
「....真残忍....发生这种事情....Beyond，为你感到相当地遗憾，需不需要帮忙什么的？尽管说吧...」  
「谢谢妳，玛缇，我想我并不需要了，无能的警察什么都查不出来，现在连一个可能是凶手的人都没有。」  
芭蒂斯稍微垂下头露出伤心的目光，长长的黑色刘海盖住了他的眼睛和神情，然后像是为了掩饰什么把桌上的草莓蛋糕通通一口气吃完。  
「嘿...Beyond，梅洛的老公是很厉害的侦探哦，要不要请梅洛帮忙看看，他们解决了很多悬案呢，包括被警察认定为鬼魂索命的杀人事件，一定可以找出凶手的！」  
「这样啊...但是，梅洛的老公现在应该不在这里吧？要不要先联系他呢？」  
「老兄，梅洛就是他老公的助手呀，让她先研究一下警方纪录的资料吧」  
玛缇像是终于能帮到朋友的忙期望地看着梅洛，Beyond抬起头，眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着梅洛看，沉重的黑眼圈比尼亚还夸张，他用怪异的姿势摆弄着手上的叉子露出有点可惜的眼神。  
「像梅洛这样时髦美丽的女士...还是比较倾向于和朋友出来逛街和泡吧之类的...还是等她老公回应吧」  
Beyond的反应让她非常不爽，好像没老公她就不行一样，这种不信任的眼神从梅洛青少女时期到女人一直在发生，某些人就是不相信美貌与智慧能同时存在。还有......尼亚还是没回她讯息...为什么这么不关心呢...会不会其实他并不爱她...就像那些惹人厌的手指人偶，只是个陪伴的玩具，一个代表妻子的纪念的物品，其实他的世界始终只有他一个人....我的存在还是比不上真相吗....

「芭蒂斯，别小瞧我」  
Beyond堆迭的方糖被她推倒了，梅洛强烈的表现欲让她忽略了心里怪异的感觉。


End file.
